A Bit of Miracle
by What I call Lynn
Summary: Miracle : Just one-shot


They lay on the bed, side by side, facing each other, their knees touching, and legs loosely entangled, with him continuously rubbing her ankle with his toe. A hand of his was pillowing her head. Behind it, he kept on brushing soft strand of hair. They weren't too close nor too far, just enough to see each other's eyes. She likes this. She did. She has never been very intimate with a man like this before, _not even with the man she fancied for very long year_. She studied how crumpled his sleeves were and the tear on its shoulder. She'll fixed it, she thought, despite the fact that she doesn't know how to. Looking at that tear made her giggle, even proud, that their craziness led it to it. They haven't actually done _it_, not because he didn't what to. In fact, she felt by the marks he left on her neck and the intensity of kisses as he made them that he wanted her. He wanted her desperately but he respected her. Also, it's not that she don't want to do it. Like him, she wanted it to happen. But not this way. She liked the anticipation, the wanting and knowing there's something more that's going to happen. But it's been such a long time since she had done it and she got insecure that she might disappoint him. But she knows he wouldn't be. Mike is a very nice guy- a gentleman who has a knack for kissing her amazingly.

Not only because of the chase, but also because she was looking for the right moment- _the very right moment._ How could it be that she was just cleaning the table, him slowly slipping his hand to her hips behind her that lead to snogging for hours? He was hugging her from the back (and a memory that once there was this man who loves to hug her like this stroke her but she brushed this off quickly) and she was mesmerized. She wants this man in front of her and the feeling was mutual. He kissed her first, she pointed out, maybe putting it into an imaginary record of how many times he kissed her first. She placed both hands to his shoulders as he continued to kiss her. He brought her with him as he took few steps. She was still in his embrace and felt his hand caressing the sides of her body, and it felt good. She followed him as he led her to her bedroom. When they reached the bed, he slowly made her sat up as he dropped and supported himself with his hands leading him to be above her and her between his hands. She propped herself up with her elbows as he removed his glasses and placed it to the side table. He went a thousand times cuter to her. Unconsciously, she pulled him closer to her and continued to enjoy his lips. They found themselves under the sheets and she lay back with him above her. He continued to examine her lips and every corner of it- maybe taking a soft bite to her lower lip. She noticed his kisses went dramatically slower but full of passion, want – and love. He cupped her face with a hand and rubbing its soft skin with the thumb. All he wanted was to savor the taste of her lips, how sweet it was and the way it stayed to his. While loosening his necktie as a rage of desire dominates them, he went away from her lips and continued tracing her jaw line with kisses until he reached to kissing her neck. A deep gasp came out from her throat and her eyes widen with surprise. No one has ever kissed her neck like this way. Still, soft kisses continued. The gasps turned to a grin as she continues to enjoy this ticklish yet remained sweet examination he is making to her. She slowly jerked her head away from her to give him more space and skin to kiss. His head was buried to her shoulders and her fingers were stroking his hair until he started sucking her neck which made her pull his hair. Her jaws dropped, brown eyes widen again and, if he wasn't too pre-occupied and was able to see, dilated for a moment. She stiffened for a second but his caresses to her arms reassured her that she was safe, that this man loves her and everything about her and it made her feel more relaxed. His kisses were so sweet and she enjoyed it so much that it made her pull everything she can grasp- his hair, his collars, took a stronger pull on the sleeves that made a bit of a tear on his shoulder.

He broke the kiss for a moment and pulled her up until she was now above him. She has never been above a man before or at least conscious about it and sober. She cupped his face with both hands, keeping their foreheads close and started kissing him again. His hug went tighter and his legs wrapped her as she dominates him. They can barely breathe for every time she pulls away to take one, he perks up and starts the kiss again. _But who cares anyway?_ She thoughts.

She slowly breaks away from his arms and lay beside him until they were in their current position. A smile formed from his face and she was able to reciprocate it. Though tired, he still got enough energy to enjoy the lovely image of his girlfriend. He started brushing a finger of his free hand and went making circles to her temple. She went closer to him and buried herself to his embrace. His heart beat, she heard with her palm resting on his chest. Is she falling in love with him? Yes, she was sure of that. But has she finally, fully moved on from the man she loved for years? That question remained unanswered in her mind. She'll have a lot of time to ponder about that but not now. For now, she'll enjoy being with Mike – being in his arms until both of them fall asleep.


End file.
